Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Ulfric Stormcloak, known by some as the Bear of Markarth,The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius is the Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Ulfric supports Skyrim's independence from the Empire, which he believes has been corrupted by the Aldmeri Dominion and too weak to protect its citizens.Dialogue with Ulfric Some describe Ulfric as a hero,Dialogue with Thongvor Silver-Blood while others label him an opportunist.Dialogue with Igmund A veteran of the Great War, Ulfric's holds deep resentment of the White-Gold Concordat between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion, particularly the ban of Talos worship. During the Markarth Incident, Ulfric marched soldiers into Markarth under the pretext that this action would re-legitimize Talos worship, but was eventually detained. He is first seen bound and gagged, accompanying the Dragonborn and a few other prisoners of war while traveling to Helgen for their execution.Events of "Unbound" Background Early life As a boy, Ulfric was chosen by the Greybeards to study with them at High Hrothgar. He trained with them for almost ten years and developed his skills in the Way of the Voice. He was to become a Greybeard himself, but his life took a different path when the Great War began in 4E 171. Ulfric felt compelled to help the war effort and left High Hrothgar to join the Imperial Legion,Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak much to the disdain of Arngeir, who believed that the Way of the Voice should only be used for the worship of Kynareth. The Great War During the Great War, he fought alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke,Dialogue between Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke in "Battle for Solitude" however he was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Dominion's campaign for the Imperial City. While imprisoned, he was interrogated by Elenwen for information, under which they learned of his potential value (being the son of the Jarl of Windhelm), assigning him as an asset. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, even though it had fallen before any information could be gained. The Thalmor Dossier on Ulfric says he was then allowed to escape; whether he escaped on his own and the Thalmor were unable to apprehend him or if he was intentionally set free is not known. The Markarth Incident In 4E 175, the Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat, an act which banned the worship of Talos in the Empire.Book — Legate Justianus Quintius During the war, the Nords lost possession of the Reach due to an uprising by a group of Bretons known as Reachmen.The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius Igmund, son of the previous Jarl of the Reach, stated his family and their Imperial colleaguesCedran's dialogue sought help from Ulfric in ousting the Reachmen invaders. Igmund's father, Hrolfdir, promised Ulfric that if he re-took the Reach, then Hrolfdir as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos. Ulfric agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and retook the city, supposedly using the power of his Thu'um. The leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured but was spared by prominent Markarth citizen Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was deemed more valuable alive than dead.Thonar's Journal — Thonar Silver-Blood The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. As a result of the battle, later known as the Markarth Incident, Ulfric stationed a Nordic militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking Markarth. Hrolfdir initially kept his promise to Ulfric and allowed free worship of Talos for a time. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos supposedly running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion. Igmund however, implies that the Empire simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship, and when they eventually did, scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and prevent a war.Dialogue with Igmund Eventually, the Empire rescinded the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion, and Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city and imprisoned shortly after with Hrolfdir's help. This betrayal left Ulfric bitter towards the Empire and is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion.Cedran's dialogue Jarl of Windhelm His father Hoag,The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide, Palace of the Kings section the Jarl of Windhelm, usually referred simply as "The Bear of Eastmarch," died during his incarceration. Ulfric, his only son, was forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter that he had smuggled out of prison. Leaving prison, Ulfric returned to Windhelm to find the city in mourning. The citizens were said to have been calling out for justice and war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Naturally, they sat Ulfric on the throne and he became Jarl. After the death of High King Istlod, the Moot convened to elect a new king. During this Moot, Ulfric continually spoke about Skyrim's independence in terms just shy of treason. Eventually, the Moot had elected Istlod's son, Torygg, as the new High King of Skyrim.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor High King Torygg In 4E 201, after years of brewing resentment for what he and his followers considered the Empire's betrayal of Skyrim, Ulfric challenged High King Torygg to a duel. Ulfric maintains it was to show how weak Skyrim had become under Imperial rule. He also claims that it was a challenge of rule in the "Old Nord Way" and that Torygg accepted the challenge. Others in Skyrim, such as General Tullius, denounced the act as murder and an attempt to usurp the throne.Dialogue with General Tullius After Torygg's death, Ulfric fled back to Windhelm. Some time after this event, the Imperial Legion managed to ambush Ulfric at Darkwater Crossing in order to capture him. The ambush was successful and Ulfric surrendered himself without a fight.Dialogue with Hadvar Policies and beliefs Much of Stormcloak doctrine stems from Ulfric's views that Skyrim should secede from what he considers a corrupt crumbling Empire; one that already is defeated by the Thalmor. After witnessing the deaths of an untold number of Nords who sacrificed themselves during The Great War, Ulfric considered the White-Gold Concordat treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion to be a complete betrayal of the Empire's citizens. Ulfric also seeks to become the next High King, as he believes there has not been a "true" High King in Skyrim for generations, and that previous kings were puppets that were hand-picked by the Emperor. Some Nords feel that his opposition to the White-Gold Concordat and the banning of Talos worship in Skyrim is simply a facade for him to gain more supporters to gain his true goal of becoming High King of Skyrim.Dialogue with Threki the Innocent However, asking Ulfric how he became Jarl of Eastmarch will reveal that he is very dedicated in following the ways of traditional Nord beliefs. He says that the throne he sits on is Ysgramor's and his father's, rather than his, and that he only hopes he can do both of them proud. Furthermore, Ulfric's dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist reveals that he does not relish the lives that will be lost in his rebellion and is considerate of the Nord families who will lose loved ones in his civil war. Even so, Ulfric feels he must see his quest for Skyrim's independence to its final conclusion as he sees the Empire as an inept parasite that continues to bleed Skyrim dry to recoup their losses from the Great War that they chose to surrender in. He also sees the Empire as an obstacle which is preventing his people from ridding his homeland of Thalmor influence. In addition to his qualms about how the Empire's politics are affecting his homeland, he also resents the Empire for what he sees as unjustly criminalizing the Nord people for desiring to rule themselves and disregarding the sacrifices of all the soldiers who fought in the Great War by appeasing the oppressive demands of the Aldmeri Dominion.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist in the Palace of the Kings With several of his policies being nationalistic in tone, many non-Nord and some Nords consider Ulfric to be prejudiced. He is believed by some to have sequestered the Dunmer population in Windhelm to the slums of the Gray QuarterDialogue with Brunwulf Free-Winter and the Argonians to the assemblage off the docks, issuing a decree forbidding the Argonians from living within the city's walls,Dialogue with Scouts-Many-Marshes contrary to his father Hoag's more "soft" policy,Scourge of the Gray Quarter — Frilgeth Horse-Breaker however this hostile belief toward outsiders is shared by much of Windhelm's populace. Dialogue with Niranye—an Altmer who lives within the city—actually suggests that it is the Dunmer who chose to live in the Gray Quarter due to being "too proud and naive to understand the way things truly are."Dialogue with Niranye Similar comments are made by Belyn Hlaalu, a Dunmer who owns property in Windhelm.Dialogue with Belyn Hlaalu Pleas from Dunmer citizens often fall on deaf ears, leading them to believe he has nothing but disdain for them. Some even claim Ulfric refuses to send aid to the Khajiit caravans and non-Nord towns that have been raided by bandits. Dialogue shared between Ulfric and his steward Jorleif indicate, however, that he does not attend to the issues in his city because he is too preoccupied with the Stormcloak Rebellion and the greater issues of Skyrim to worry about them, saying it is the guards' jobs to deal with such issues.Dialogue between Ulfric and Jorleif He also allows non-Nords to live peacefully in Windhelm and own businesses, including Altmer and Imperials. He also allows a Dunmer, Belyn Hlaalu, to own a successful farm in the outskirts of the city, and employ an elderly Nord woman. Ulfric admits to having fallen from the Greybeards' strict teachings about using the Way of the Voice for anything other than the worship of Kynareth, however he still believes that his Thu'um should not be used lightly and rarely uses his training. He also still refers to Arngeir as "Master Arngeir," despite not training with them for a number of years.Dialogue between Ulfric and Arngeir Interactions Execution at Helgen At Helgen, Ulfric is among the prisoners awaiting execution along with the Dragonborn. He can be identified easily by the cloth he is gagged with, preventing him from using the Thu'um to escape his captors. He is scheduled to be executed when a dragon, later revealed to be Alduin the World Eater, attacks the town. Ulfric escapes his execution and survives the dragon attack with the help of his men, and returns to Windhelm to resume his office of Jarl. When the Dragonborn meets him again, they discover that he and his Stormcloaks plot to gain control over all of Skyrim, an act opposed by the Imperial Legion. Stormcloak Rebellion .]] If choosing to aid Ulfric in the Stormcloak resistance, the Dragonborn is sent to Korvanjund to retrieve the Jagged Crown. Ulfric's second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, believes the relic will secure his claim to the throne. Retrieving it, he sends the Dragonborn to the neutral city of Whiterun to deliver his axe, a symbol of challenge, to Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl. Balgruuf, reluctantly refusing to side with the Stormcloaks, returns the weapon to Ulfric. Not long after, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to help his Stormcloaks assault Whiterun; when the city is conquered, he secures Stormcloak control by stationing Vignar Gray-Mane as the Jarl there. To expand the amount of Stormcloak-controlled territory in Skyrim, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to the various other Imperial-controlled Holds to free them in preparation for the assault on Solitude. Thane of Eastmarch Upon completing a personal task for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragonborn is offered a place in his court as Thane of Eastmarch. However, a Thane needs to be known by the Jarl's subjects and therefore the Dragonborn must complete a series of tasks for the people of Eastmarch. To become Thane, the Dragonborn must purchase Hjerim, a previously condemned estate in Windhelm, and have completed "Blood on the Ice." Fate Ulfric can be killed during the Civil War if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Empire. During "Battle for Windhelm," the Dragonborn storms his throne room, where a final battle ensues. During the battle, Ulfric uses his Thu'um against the attackers, the shout Unrelenting Force being among those in his arsenal. When defeated, Ulfric requests that the Dragonborn kill him, as "it will make for a better song." Upon his death, he can be encountered in Sovngarde as a specter, regretting his decision to fight "a doomed struggle against fate," instead of turning his attention on the return of the World-Eater, as the souls of the Nords that died in the Civil War only made Alduin stronger. Alternatively, Ulfric can become the unofficial High King of Skyrim after the quest "Battle for Solitude," if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the war. Ulfric will help in the battle, and will be encountered in Castle Dour in the final scene.Events of "Battle for Solitude" Surprisingly, he does not expatriate Elisif the Fair from Solitude after the battle is won, despite her support for the Empire; she swears fealty to him and continues to live in the city even after the war has ended.Dialogue with Elisif the Fair After the battle, Ulfric returns to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Equipment It is possible, after completing the Legion questline, to obtain Ulfric's apparel after his death. His apparel is comprised of Ulfric's Clothes, Ulfric's Boots, and Ulfric's Bracers. Quests *Unbound – Escape from the dragon attack in Helgen. *Joining the Stormcloaks – Lend one's blade to the rebellion. *The Jagged Crown – Retrieve the Jagged Crown for Ulfric. *Message to Whiterun – Request the assistance of Jarl Balgruuf in the war effort. *Battle for Whiterun – Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Liberation of Skyrim – Free Skyrim from Imperial control. **Rescue from Fort Neugrad – Take control of Fort Neugrad, in Falkreath Hold. **Compelling Tribute – Blackmail Raerek into providing important information and assets. **The Battle for Fort Sungard – Take control of Fort Sungard, in The Reach. **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk – Take control of Fort Snowhawk, in Hjaalmarch. **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad – Take control of Fort Hraggstad, in Haafingar. *Battle for Solitude – Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Battle for Windhelm – Take the city for the Imperial Legion. *Season Unending – Negotiate a truce between the warring states. *Becoming Thane – Become a Thane of Eastmarch. *Sovngarde – Ulfric can be found wandering Sovngarde during the quest if he is killed during "Battle for Windhelm." Dialogue Conversations Quest-related dialogue Helgen Ralof: "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Lokir: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof: "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Imperial Soldier: "Shut up back there!" Lokir: "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Ralof: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Lokir: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof: "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir: "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Ralof: "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir: "Why do you care?" Ralof: "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir: "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Imperial: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir: "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof: "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Haming: "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Torolf: "You need to go inside, little cub." Haming: "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." Torolf: "Inside the house. Now." Haming: "Yes, papa." Imperial: "Whoa!" Captain: "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" Lokir: "Why are we stopping?" Ralof: "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir: "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof: "Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Imperial Captain: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof: "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof: "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Hadvar: "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" runs Captain: "Halt!" Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!" Captain: "Archers!" is shot dead "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar: "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" ---- Hadvar: "Captain. What should we do? He/She's not on the list." Captain: "Forget the list. He/She goes to the block." Hadvar: "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric: "grunts" Tullius: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The execution will continue as scheduled, although Ulfric has no more dialogue until Alduin's makes an appearance atop the tower, disrupting the execution. Unbound The next set of dialogue begins inside the tower across the road from Helgen Keep. Ralof: "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ulfric: "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ralof: "Up through the tower, let's go!" Stormcloak: "They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..." Ralof: "Let's go! With me, up the tower!" Stormcloak: "We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Alduin bashes through the wall next to the staircase as the Dragonborn is ascending it. Ulfric will also say the following lines to the Dragonborn after this occurs, if they remain in the tower: *''"We need to move. Now!"'' *''"Up the stairs! Quickly!"'' *''"Come on! Before the dragon brings down the whole tower!"'' *''"What are you waiting for? Up the stairs! Now!"'' Joining the Stormcloaks If the Dragonborn seeks to join the Stormcloaks, they must travel to Ulfric's palace in Windhelm. Initially, Ulfric and Galmar may be observed speaking about the war: Galmar: "Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer." Ulfric: "He's a true Nord. He'll come around." Galmar: "Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun." Ulfric: "And what would you have me do?" Galmar: "If he's not with us, he's against us." Ulfric: "He knows that. They all know that." Galmar: "How long are you going to wait?" Ulfric: "You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message." Galmar: "If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet." Ulfric: "Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?" Galmar: "So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"'' Ulfric: "Soon." Galmar: "I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg." Ulfric: "Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies." Galmar: "We're ready when you are." Ulfric: "Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."'' Galmar: "The people are behind you." Ulfric: "Many I fear still need convincing." Galmar: "Then let them die with their false kings." Ulfric: "We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts." Galmar: "What's left of Skyrim to wager?" Ulfric: "They have families to think of." Galmar: "How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families." Ulfric: "Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?" Galmar: "I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that." Ulfric: "Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?" Galmar: "I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?" Ulfric: "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight... because I must." Galmar: "Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed." Ulfric: "I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn." Galmar: "Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan." If approached at this time, the following exchange with Ulfric will be initiated: "Do I know you?" :I believe we've already met. "Is that so...? Ah yes, you were with us at Helgen. Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken." :I was at Helgen. "Ahhh. Yes... Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken." Regardless of which answer was selected, the following options will always be available: "Ralof's alive? I hope that's true. He's a damn good man. But he hasn't returned yet, so I'll need to wait for his account. For now, speak with Galmar." I was set free. I could've gone anywhere. I came here to fight the Empire. "A fair point... Well, you've come to the right place, then. Speak with Galmar." After that, Ulfric will say the same thing regardless of the answer selected: "I'm always looking for able fighters. Not everyone can say they made it out of Helgen. Seems we're all branded as criminals these days... So long as your criminal past stays in the past, and you fight for me with honor and integrity, we'll welcome you into our ranks." If the Dragonborn exits dialogue at this time, Ulfric will say, After that, Ulfric will say either, "Speak with Galmar. He'll size you up and see where we can best use your talents." If the Dragonborn attempts to speak to him after being sent by Galmar to kill the Ice Wraith but before actually doing so, Ulfric will say, "I believe Galmar gave you something to do, so go do it!" The Jagged Crown After returning from The Serpent Stone, Ulfric will be found in the war room of the palace conversing with Galmar regarding The Jagged Crown and his future claim to the throne. If approached, Ulfric will say in surprise, "You're alive! I'm impressed! Galmar had his doubts about you, but I knew you'd pull through. You should speak with him. He's going to need your help." He may also say, "Speak with Galmar. You'll be going on a little errand with him." The following conversation will then take place: Ulfric: "Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend. We don't even know it exists!" Galmar: "The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you." Ulfric: "Damn the Jarls." Galmar: "They demand the Moot." Ulfric: "And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Torygg's woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate." Galmar: "All the more reason then. The crown would legitimize your claim." Ulfric: "A crown doesn't make a king." Galmar: "No, but this one..." Ulfric: "If it even exists." Galmar: "It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before Jarls and Moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be." Ulfric: "You're certain you've found it?" Galmar: "When have I ever been false with you?" Ulfric: "Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?" Galmar: "It'll be there. You'll see." If one dawdles in the palace for too long after starting the quest, Ulfric will only say, "Why are you still here? You're supposed to be at Korvanjund, proving Galmar right, or proving him wrong." Message to Whiterun When the Jagged Crown is given to him, Ulfric will be surprised that it really exists, and then the following conversation will take place between him and the Dragonborn: Here's the Jagged Crown. I believe you owe Galmar a drink? "Damn him―the old bear was right! Did you run into any trouble?" :Nothing I couldn't handle. "That's the spirit. I'll get all the details from Galmar when he gets back. :'We lost a lot of good men. I hope it was worth it.' ''"The blood of our fallen heroes will make Skyrim free; never doubt it. Also, never doubt me, or Galmar." :The Imperials were there ahead of us. "Damnit! What were they doing there? Imperial spies are everywhere, never forget that. I trust you gave them a thrashing?" Regardless of which answer was selected, Ulfric will always continue on to say the following immediately after his unique response: "Now then. I'm glad you're here. I have a message I need delivered to the Jarl of Whiterun. " :An axe? "Yes, an axe! How long have you been in Skyrim? Give the man my axe. If he keeps it, I will bide my time. If he returns it to you, it means war. :Should I say anything to him? "Men who understand each other often have no need for words. There are but a few simple truths behind one warrior giving another his axe. " :Understood. "Keep your wits about you. The Jarl of Whiterun is known for his temper." Note: Ulfric will give the same response if dialogue is exited as he would if the reply, "Understood." is chosen (the exception to this is if none of the three options to Ulfric's initial question have yet been used as replies). If one waits in the palace instead of venturing to Whiterun as is commanded, Ulfric says, "I thought I gave you something to do." or "To Whiterun with you." when neared. Message to Whiterun (Imperial Side) If the Dragonborn sided with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War, you will be given the assignment to get Balgruuf the Greater to side with the Empire. After being told that Ulfric plans on attacking Whiterun, Balgruuf will want you to deliver a message to Windhelm to see if this is true. Specifically, he will have you deliver his axe to Ulfric. Once you have completed your trip to Windhelm and have arrived at the Palace of the Kings, you can approach Ulfric and tell him you have a message from the jarl of Whiterun. I've brought a message from the Jarl of Whiterun. "Is that so? I've been wondering when he'd come around." :(Hand him the axe) "Oh. What's this? Ahhh... You're quite brave to carry such a message. It's a pity you've chosen the wrong side... You can return this axe to the man who sent it. And tell him he should prepare to entertain... visitors. I expect a great deal of excitement in the city of Whiterun in the near future..." ::You've killed the High King. Why make war on your own people? "I have shown the people that when our Jarls drink the Empire's milk, it makes us weak. I must now show them the path that will lead us back to our strength. There is no progress without sacrifice. No wheat without threshing the chaff. The Empire and the Jarls who back them must be swept away. The people demand it. I demand it." ::You will be stopped. "Oh? True, I may meet my end in a dark alley with a dagger in my back. But the people have seen the truth, and they will not back down." ::We'll be seeing you soon. "Sooner than you think." Battle for Whiterun When Ulfric's axe is returned to him from Balgruuf, Ulfric will make a concise reply, and then continue on to speak with Galmar on the Jarl's refusal to help their cause. The Jarl of Whiterun returns your axe. "Then I was wrong about him." Ulfric: "You were right, Galmar." Galmar: "Again?" Ulfric: "I'm in no mood to joke." Galmar: "Give the word, my lord, and Whiterun is yours." Ulfric: "Whiterun is only a means to an end." Galmar: "I've toured our camps. We're ready, Ulfric... Whenever you are." Ulfric: "Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many?" Galmar: "No. But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. But you are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before, and you'll be him again. And these men and women―they call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you. They are the meanest, toughest sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want this as much as you do. Perhaps, they want it more." Ulfric: "You're certain we're ready? Whiterun's army will no doubt be bolstered with . And those walls around Whiterun are old, but they still stand." Galmar: "We are ready. And I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet―if you would only ask me to do it!" Ulfric: "Ha. And I'm sure you could do it, too. Alright. This is it." Galmar: "Yes!" Ulfric: "Send the word. "A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun."" Galmar: "Aye, and the sons of Skyrim will greet that dawn, teeth and swords flashing." Ulfric: "So it begins." Ulfric will then turn to the Dragonborn and give them their orders: Orders, sir? "Make haste to our camp in Whiterun. I want you on the front lines. :Yes, sir! "Fight well, or die well. Talos be with you!" :Many will die by my hand. "Then I commit them to whatever gods they still believe in. Talos be with you! Liberation of Skyrim 'Liberate Falkreath Hold' When spoken to in the Palace of the Kings, Ulfric will promote the Dragonborn to the rank of "Ice-Veins," and will then grant them a leveled weapon and give them free reign over how they want to combat the Imperials on their own: "We've driven the Imperials out of Whiterun. This is good. Very good. We now control the center. It's a powerful position. One I aim to keep. We'll call you Ice-Veins now, for the thick blood of our land has seeped into your heart. Here, take this. It's an Imperial officer's sword. A fitting weapon to use against our enemy." :What's our next move against the Empire? "I suspect you'll be of greater to use to us with greater freedom, so you're free to engage the Imperials as you see fit. But I also want you to find our hidden camp in Falkreath. Galmar will have special tasks for you, and will need you when we liberate the capital." ::What exactly will I be doing out there? "You'll be doing whatever Galmar tells you to do, and causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them." ::Understood. "Talos guide you." ---- 'Liberate the Reach' Ulfric will again give the Dragonborn a new title and additional orders when returned to in the palace: "I'm proud we liberated Falkreath from the Empire. In many ways it's the heart and soul of Skyrim. Not to mention its rather strategic position. Some brothers have taken to calling you Bone-Breaker, evidence of you ferocity and determination. A fitting name. So we shall all call you thus. The war demands so much from us, and we give all we have to it and to the people... but I've kept little something to offer you in appreciation. Please take this on behalf of all the brothers and sisters. And I need capable and loyal warriors close at hand. So I'd like to offer you a home in Windhelm. Speak with my steward who'll make the arrangements." :What's our next move against the Empire? "Get over to our camp in the Reach. They need every able body they can muster." ::What exactly will I be doing out there? "You'll be doing whatever Galmar tells you to do, and causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them." ::Understood. "Go with the gods." or "Talos guide you." or "For Skyrim!" Note: the quests "Compelling Tribute" and "The Battle for Fort Sungard" are both part of the miscellaneous objective "Liberate the Reach," part of the quest "Liberation of Skyrim," given by Ulfric. The individual quests are actually given by his second-in-command, Galmar. These quests do not occur if the Stormcloaks trade the Reach for the Rift during "Season Unending." ---- Liberate Hjaalmarch Back in Windhelm, Ulfric will offer congratulation for freeing the Reach from Imperial control, albeit in a somewhat uncouth manner, and grant the Dragonborn a leveled shield as thanks for the deed: "Now that the Empire has been driven from the Reach we can put a stop to the raping of her silver mines. That silver belongs in Skyrim. Multitudes of our enemies are buried in an avalanche of pain and retribution delivered by your hands. I shall call you Snow-Hammer now. You show great passion for battle, and compassion for those we fight for. You are becoming indispensable to our cause. We do what we do out of love for our brothers and sisters. Here, take this as a token of such love reciprocated." :What's next? "You're needed in Hjaalmarch. There's much to be done." ::What exactly will I be doing out there? "You'll be doing whatever Galmar tells you to do, and causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them." ::Understood. "Talos guide you." or "Go with the gods." or "For Skyrim!" ---- 'Liberate Haafingar' After completion of "A False Front" and "The Battle for Fort Snowhawk," Hjaalmarch will officially be under Stormcloak control. Thus, the only remaining Imperial-held Hold is Haafingar, with its capital city of Solitude. Giving news of the recent Stormcloak victories to Ulfric will result in new orders being given, this time ordering the liberation of Haafingar. "Tullius must be getting nervous. Taking Hjaalmarch we're practically in his backyard now. As soon as we're able, we'll march on Solitude. You've become a true hero of Skyrim. I number you among my kin. You shall now be known as Stormblade. The love of the land and her people flows from your heart, even as death to her enemies flows from your hands. On behalf of the sons and daughters of Skyrim, on behalf of all that is righteous and true, take this token of our appreciation for your service." :What's next? "You've no time to glory in your accomplishments. We're gathering for our final assault on Solitude. I need you there. Report to our camp in Haafingar." Battle for Solitude After securing Fort Hraggstad, the Stormcloaks' final challenge is to take the city of Solitude. At this moment, the city is the last Imperial-held city in all of Skyrim, and Ulfric has made a point to be there, to fight alongside his men. Outside the city gates, the soldiers prepare to storm the capital, and Ulfric gives a very emphatic motivational speech: This is it men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fellows. Those who have fallen. And those still bearing the shields to our right. On this day, our enemy will know the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger, and the exalted righteousness of our cause. The gods are watching. The spirits of our ancestors are stirring. And the men under suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today. Fear neither pain, nor darkness. For Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts. We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head off the legion itself! And in that moment, the gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be. Full of Nords who are mighty, powerful, and free! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the sons and daughters of Skyrim! Rrrrrraaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!!!!!! And with that mighty roar, he motions downward with his sword to signal the advance, and sprints toward Solitude's gates. Once inside, the slaughter will commence. Often using the power of his Thu'um, Ulfric will smash his way through enemy lines. Due to a portcullis being down near the Fletcher, Ulfric will take the long route through the city. First, he will fight his way through the Legionnaires close to the city's entrance, and subsequently run past the market stalls and toppled well, and eventually under the bridge leading from the South Gate to the Emperor's Tower. Still attacking enemy soldiers, Ulfric will pass by the Hall of the Dead and proceed to turn left, away from the Blue Palace, and head uphill to the courtyard. Many more soldiers will be encountered there, and Ulfric will slice his way through them with his axe and his Voice. After defeating all the soldiers stationed in the city streets, Ulfric will enter Castle Dour to confront General Tullius and Legate Rikke. Once inside, Rikke and Tullius will be found in the war room. Tullius, having given up at this point, will offer little resistance. However, Rikke will refuse to allow Ulfric to kill her general, saying that she would rather die for the cause she believes in than surrender. Ulfric: "Secure the door." Galmar: "Already done." Rikke: "Ulfric. Stop." Ulfric: "Stop what? Taking Skyrim back from those who'd leave her to rot?" Rikke. "You're wrong. Ulfric. We need the Empire. Without it Skyrim will assuredly fall to the Dominion." Galmar: "You were there with us. You saw it. The day the Empire signed that damn treaty was the day the Empire died." Ulfric: "The Empire is weak, obsolete. Look at how far we've come and with so little. When we're done rooting out Imperial influence here at home, then we will take our war to the Aldmeri Dominion." Rikke: "You're a damn fool." Galmar: "Stand aside woman. We've come for the General." Rikke: "He has given up. But I have not." Ulfric: "Rikke. Go. You're free to leave." Rikke: "I'm also free to stay and fight for what I believe in." Ulfric: "You're also free to die for it." Rikke: "This is what you wanted? Shield brothers and sisters killing each other? Families torn apart? This is the Skyrim you want?!" Galmar: "Damnit woman, stand aside." Rikke: "That's not the Skyrim I want to live in." Ulfric: "Rikke. You don't have to do this." Rikke: "You've left me no choice... Talos preserve us." Ulfric can be interrupted during his speech to be spoken to about Rikke: "War always comes down to this, doesn't it? A single truth-laden moment." :Just kill her and get it over with. "I fear that will be the way of it." :You're not going to kill her, are you? "It's up to her, isn't it?" With a prayer to Talos being her final words, Rikke pulls out her sword to fight for what she believes in, as will the General. It is not long before she falls, and only Tullius remains. When the latter has also been beaten, he will surrender to Ulfric: Tullius: "Enough... enough..." Ulfric: "This is it for you. Any last words before I send you to Oblivion?" Tullius: "You realize this is exactly what they wanted." Galmar: "What who wanted?" Tullius: "The Thalmor. They stirred up trouble here. Forced us to divert needed resources and throw away good soldiers quelling this rebellion." Ulfric: "It's a little more than a rebellion, don't you think?" Galmar: "Heh." Tullius: "We aren't the bad guys you know." Ulfric: "Maybe not, but you certainly aren't the good guys." Tullius: "Perhaps you're right. But then what does that make you?" Ulfric: "You just said it yourself." Galmar: "It makes us right." Tullius: "And if I surrender?" Ulfric: "The Empire I remember never surrendered." Galmar: "That Empire is dead. And so are you." Tullius: "So be it." Galmar: "Just kill him and let's be done with it already." Ulfric: "Come, Galmar. Where's your sense of the dramatic moment?" Galmar: "By the gods! If it's a good ending to some damn story you're after - perhaps the Dragonborn should be the one to do it." Ulfric: "Good point." Ulfric will then turn to the Dragonborn and ask if they would have the honor of killing Tullius: "Well, Dragonborn. What do you say? Do you want the honor?" :I've had my fair share of killing today. "As you wish." :That honor belongs to you. "As you wish. This moment, we three, will be immortalized in song." :I'll gladly kill him. "Dragonborn. Here, use my sword to do it. This moment will be immortalized in song. Make it a good kill. Regardless of which option is chosen, General Tullius will die. When the deed has been done, Ulfric will talk of delivering a victory speech to his men: Galmar: "Good. It's done." Ulfric: "Well, I suppose some kind of speech is in order." Galmar: "I'll go gather the men in the courtyard." Ulfric: "And Elisif?" Galmar: "Don't you worry about her. I've sent my best men to round her up." If spoken any time after Tullius' death while still in Castle Dour, Ulfric will allow the Dragonborn to keep his sword, and ask if they want to be included in Ulfric's speech. "Stormblade. I want you to have my sword, a token of my appreciation. Now then. The men will expect a speech. Will you stand by my side? I wish to honor you, Dragonborn, and the truest of Stormcloaks." :Of course, my Lord. "Very good. Come, the people await us." :Maybe you should leave me out of your speech. "Oh, why is that?" ::Many have fought and died. I'm no different than they are. "On the contrary, you exceed the rest. But, I will honor your request. The gods know of your victories, and they themselves will glory in your deeds. Come, at the very least walk out with me." ::I'm not sure this was all worth it, after all. "There's no shame in such thoughts. A man without doubts is a man without a conscience. But rest assured, We've won Skyrim's right to determine her own future. And for that, every Nord praises us. But I will heed your wishes. Come, at the very least walk out with me." ::My reasons are my own. "A man's heart is his own burden to bear, so I will honor your request, though it casts a bit of gloom on an otherwise glorious day. Come, at the very least walk out with me." Ulfric and Galmar will then walk outside into the courtyard for the speech. Galmar: "And now, I present to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, hero of the people, liberator and High King of Skyrim!" Ulfric: "I am indeed Ulfric Stormcloak, And indeed, there are many that call us heroes. But it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought a dying Empire who sunk its claws into our land, trying to drag us down with it. It was you who fought the Thalmor and their puppets who would have us deny our gods and our heritage. It was you who fought your kin who didn't understand our cause, who weren't willing to pay the price of our freedom. But more than that, it was you who fought for Skyrim, for our right to fight our own battles... To return to our glory and traditions, to determine our own future!" Soldiers: "Cheering" Ulfric: "And it is for these reasons that I cannot accept the mantle of "High King." Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept it." Soldier: "And what about Jarl Elisif?" Ulfric: "Yes, what about the Lady Elisif? Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she acknowledge that it is we who will determine Skyrim's future? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?" Elisif: "I do!" Ulfric: "Then it is settled. The Jarl will continue to rule Solitude, I will garrison armies here to ward off Imperial attempts to reclaim the city. And in due time, the Moot will meet, and settle the claim to High King once and for all. There is much to do, and I need every able bodied man and woman committed to rebuilding Skyrim. A great darkness is growing, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad. The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not defeated Skyrim!" Soldiers: "Cheering" And with his victory speech at last completed, Ulfric will then turn to Galmar for feedback on it: Ulfric: "How'd I do?" Galmar: "Eh, not so bad. Nice touch about the High King." Ulfric: "Thank you, I thought so, too." Galmar: "It's a foregone conclusion, you know." Ulfric: "Oh, I know." Galmar: "The Imperials aren't going to leave us alone. They still have camps in the hills. They'll continue to strike out at us, whenever and wherever they can." Ulfric: "I'm not afraid of the remnants of the Legion, in time they'll all give up and go home. What I fear, is that the Thalmor will see our victory here and turn greater attention to our shores. We must be prepared to face them." Galmar: "Aye." Ulfric: Galmar: "May the gods preserve us all." Ulfric: "Come, Galmar. We've still much work to do." Battle for Windhelm After the Legion fights its way through the remaining Stormcloaks in Windhelm, Tullius, Rikke, and the Dragonborn enter the Palace of the Kings to confront Ulfric. He can be found seated on his thrones, with Galmar by his side. Tullius: "Secure the door." Rikke: "Already done, sir." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over." Galmar: "Not while I'm still breathing, it's not." Rikke: "Step aside Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender." Ulfric: "I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire." Rikke: "Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric." Ulfric: "No... But I belong to her." Tullius: "Enough! You are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." Galmar: "Well? What are we waiting for?" After killing Galmar and being sufficiently wounded, Ulfric will surrender. Tullius: "Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to... to wherever you people go when you die." Rikke: "Sovngarde... sir." Tullius: "Right. Well?" Ulfric: "Let the Dragonborn be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song." Tullius: "Song or not, I just want it done." Tullius will then give the Dragonborn the choice of killing Ulfric themselves, or letting Tullius do it. After Ulfric is dead, Rikke will whisper: Rikke: "Talos be with you..." Tullius: "What was that, Legate?" Rikke: "Nothing. Just saying goodbye." Tullius: "Well, the men will be expecting some kind of speech. And we'll need to hand the city over to that Free-Winter fellow." Rikke: "Brunwulf. Yes, I've sent men to protect him and bring him here. Windhelm will need a government quickly if we are to prevent more violence." Tullius: "The Legion will be staying here for quite some time. I don't expect there to be any further violence." Becoming Thane My Jarl, is there anything else you need? "I'd like to offer you a place in my court, as a Thane. It's mainly an honorary title, but there are a few perks. Now, by law and tradition, I can only grant this title to one who is known throughout Eastmarch, and who owns property in Windhelm. If you do good works for the people and purchase a home from my steward, I'll name you my Thane." :It will be an honor. "The honor will be mine." :I won't be able to do that right now. "Very well." When the tasks are completed, Ulfric will be able to grant the Dragonborn the title of Thane of Eastmarch: I've helped your people as you asked. "Then by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Eastmarch. Congratulations. I grant you a personal Housecarl to watch over your home and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Civil War dialogue At Helgen, they said you shouted the King to death? "Not entirely true. Though not entirely false, either. Any Nord can learn the Way of the Voice by studying with the Greybeards, given enough ambition and dedication. My shouting Toryyg to the ground proved he had neither. However, it was my sword piercing his heart that killed him." How goes the war? * * *''"Tullius has camps in the Pale, entertaining thoughts of battle. The Empire still underestimates the force of our cause. It will be their undoing."'' *''"Soon enough, we will march on Solitude. And on that day, the heroes of Sovngarde will march with us. And the Emprire will fall to its knees in fear."'' * * *''"I'm not sure why Tullius is wasting his time trying to take Winterhold from us. But if he wants to throw his men away, I'll gladly accept that gift."'' *''"Damn Tullius. He's pocketed men in the Rift. It's dangerous having Imperials skulking around on the southern border of Eastmarch."'' Why are you fighting this war? "We're fighting because we're done bleeding for an Empire that won't bleed for us! Untold numbers of Nords died defending the Empire against the Dominion. And for what? Skyrim being sold to the Thalmor so the Emperor could keep his throne. We're fighting because our own Jarls, once strong, wise men, have become fearful and blind with the people's suffering. We're fighting because Skyrim needs heroes, and there's no one else but us." Why did you kill the High King? "I killed Torygg to prove our wretched condition. How is a High King supposed to be the defender of Skyrim if he can't even defend himself?" :Some call you a murderer. "I challenged him in the traditional way, and he accepted. There were many witnesses; no murder was committed. True, he didn't stand a chance against me, but that was precisely the point. He was a puppet king of the Empire, not a High King of Skyrim. His father before him, perhaps, but not Toryyg. He was too privileged and too foolish, more interested in entertaining his queen than ruling his country. :And what of his widow? Doesn't she claim the throne? "Indeed. Elisif has become Jarl of Solitude, historically and conveniently home of the High King, backed by Imperial interests. But the Moot has not yet met to name her High Queen. And they won't. Not as long as I have any say in it. :Do you desire to be the High King? "There hasn't been a true High King in Skyrim for generations. For too long he's been hand-picked by the Emperor, and given emphatic nods by milk-drinking Jarls addicted to Imperial coin. It's time we had a real High King. One of our own making. How did you become the Jarl of Eastmarch? "My father, the Great Bear of Eastmarch, died during my imprisonment after the Markarth incident. I, his only son, forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter I had smuggled out of prison. Such is the love of Titus Mede for his subjects. When finally set free, I returned to Windhelm and was... greeted by a city in mourning. And one with my own grief, and anger. Clamoring in angry voices. Calling out for justice, for war. They sat me on the throne. The throne of Ysgramor, the throne of my father. I only hope I can prove worthy of that honor." Post-Civil War dialogue So, do I call you High King now? "No, not yet. We'll wait for the Moot to name me High King. It'll be better for all that way. But, that doesn't mean I won't still start acting like it. There's much to do. The new Jarls need help building armies, and enforcing their right to rule. The Empire may try to reclaim Skyrim, and I need everyone ready for that. Though the biggest threat, of course, is the elves." Is there anything further I can do for the cause? "True sons and daughters of Skyrim reign in every city, we've crippled the Imperial Legion, and cut off its head by killing General Tullius himself. What more could I ask of you? No, you're free to roam. I suspect the gods have needs for you elsewhere. That said, some of the Legion's staunchest men have organized themselves, and are operating out of hidden military camps in the wilderness. If you come across any Imperials in your travels, I expect you'll know what to do." Now that we've defeated the Imperials, will there be peace? "There will be peace for a time, during which we must rebuild Skyrim into the land it once was. Strong. Self-reliant. The center of mankind. Because getting rid of the Empire was only half the problem. Soon, the elves will again seek to rule the world. We must ready ourselves to fight them. For it will be Skyrim that shall lead Tamriel in those dark days, when the fate of the world is finally determined." Jorleif Wartime strategies Ulfric: "Galmar thinks we should double our men in the Reach." Jorleif: "A reasonable strategy." Ulfric: "And you, Jorleif?" Jorleif: "Well, sir, the hold of Falkreath is fairly vulnerable, and blocks the only road from Cyrodiil." Ulfric: "A good point, old friend." Jorleif: "To be sure, my lord, I am not skilled in the arts of war or military tactics." Ulfric: "But you're able to see the whole in the parts, and for that I'm grateful." Jorleif: "As you wish, sir." Unrest in the Gray Quarter Jorleif: "Sir, there continues to be unrest in the Gray Quarter." Ulfric: "Blasted dark elves. I don't suppose you could tell them that I presently have larger concerns? Such as all of Skyrim?" Jorleif: "They don't seem to be very sympathetic to our cause, sir." Ulfric: "Let me know if you hear anything more substantial." Jorleif: "Of course, my lord." Message to the Reach Ulfric: "Jorleif, I want you to send a messenger to our western camps." Jorleif: "And the message, sir?" Ulfric: "I'm diverting Gar and Haddring's men to join him." Jorleif: "Is that wise, sir?" Ulfric: "It will work if we can pull Hran's men from the south. And find a bit of luck." Jorleif: "Of course. Something that seems to be in short supply these days." Ulfric: "I'm not seeking advice right now, friend. Just send the message." Galmar Potential allies Ulfric: "Is there any news from High Rock?" Galmar: "Not a peep. Those prissy Bretons can't be made to lift a finger to help their neighbors." Ulfric: "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. They've never had many problems with the Empire." Galmar: "Those milk-drinkers? Might as well be elves. Think they're better than us." Ulfric: "Regardless, it appears Skyrim must stand alone, again." Patience in war Ulfric: "Calm yourself, Galmar. Save it for the battlefield." Galmar: "Our men are getting massacred out there. Damn Imperials." Ulfric: "We can't march on Solitude. Not yet. One thing at a time." Galmar: "We need to move faster. Keep them off balance." Ulfric: "It's working, Galmar. Our patience has won us friends and allies. And our armies are systematically taking care of the rest." Dragon allies Galmar: "Do you think we could persuade one of the dragons to join our side?" Ulfric: "I'm fairly sure that the dragons don't care about our matters one way or the other." Galmar: "But just think of the advantage." Ulfric: "I'm not saying it wouldn't be useful. But there are better uses of our resources right now." Galmar: "I don't suppose we would ever really trust the thing anyway." Torsten Stormcloak navy Ulfric: "I'm still not sure I understand what you're asking." Torsten: "A navy, my lord. We could stop the influx of Imperial troops to Solitude, and choke their northern lines." Ulfric: "But most of their supply routes come south, from Cyrodiil." Torsten: "But imagine—fleets of ships sailing from Windhelm, all bearing the Stormcloak flag! It would be glorious!" Ulfric: "And I suppose the Cruel-Seas would be just the clan to provide ships and men?" Torsten: "You need but ask." Ulfric: "I'll think on this, but I make no promises." Torsten: "I can ask no more. Thank you, my lord!" Quotes Trivia *Ulfric Stormcloak is voiced by Vladimir Kulich, who plays a similar role in the film The 13th Warrior. Vladimir's character also has a follower (Herger), who also acts as an initial guide for the movie's protagonist, similar to Ralof. *Ulfric's leveled stat growth is identical to that of the Housecarl followers. *Early on in the Stormcloak questline, when Ulfric says he has given the player an Imperial Sword, the sword given is actually not an Imperial Sword but in fact a leveled sword, meaning that it can be anything from iron to Daedric. *When speaking to Jorleif after the quest "Battle for Windhelm," he mentions that it was an honor to serve Ulfric, but that he will not miss his outbursts, indicating that Ulfric has a hot temper.Dialogue with Jorlief *When Ulfric Shouts, he appears to use the same voice as Draugr. Bugs *Ulfric's corpse may not disappear after death. The same issue occurs with Galmar. * Ulfric may become stuck in his throne. The shout Unrelenting Force can be used to free him. *He will refer to the Dragonborn as "he," even if they are female. Appearances * * de:Ulfric Sturmmantel es:Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta ru:Ульфрик Буревестник pl:Ulfric Gromowładny fr:Ulfric Sombrage it:Ulfric Manto della Tempesta pt:Ulfric Stormcloak uk:Ульфрік Плащ Бурі cs:Ulfric Bouřný háv